The present invention relates to a method and computer program product to control a hybrid powertrain, such as a hybrid train in a vehicle.
Hybrid vehicles may be driven by a primary motor, which may be an internal combustion engine, and a secondary motor, which may be an electrical machine. The electrical machine is equipped with at least one energy storage device, such as an electro-chemical energy storage device, for storage of electric power, and control equipment to control the flow of electric power between the energy storage device and the electrical machine. The electrical machine may thus alternately operate as a motor and as a generator, depending on the vehicle's operating mode. When the vehicle is braked, the electrical machine generates electric power, which is stored in the energy storage device. This is usually referred to as regenerative braking, which entails that the vehicle is decelerated with the help of the electrical machine and the internal combustion engine. The stored electric power is used later for operation of the vehicle.
A gearbox in a hybrid vehicle may comprise a planetary gear. The planetary gear usually comprises three components, which are rotatable arranged in relation to each other, namely a sun wheel, a planetary wheel carrier and a ring gear. With knowledge about the number of teeth in the sun wheel and the ring gear, the mutual rotational speeds of the three components may be determined during operation. One of the components of the planetary gear may be connected with an output shaft in an internal combustion engine. This component of the planetary gear thus rotates with a rotational speed corresponding to the rotational speed of the output shaft in the internal combustion engine. A second component in the planetary gear may be connected with an input shaft to a transmission device. This component of the planetary gear thus rotates with the same rotational speed as the input shaft to the transmission device. A third component in the planetary gear is connected with a rotor in an electrical machine to achieve hybrid operation. This component in the planetary gear thus rotates with the same rotational speed as the rotor of the electrical machine, if they are directly connected with each other. Alternatively, the electrical machine may be connected with the third component of the planetary gear via a transmission that has a gear ratio. In this case, the electrical machine and the third component in the planetary gear may rotate with different rotational speeds. The engine speed and/or the torque of the electrical machine may be controlled steplessly. During operating modes when the input shaft to the transmission device should be provided with a desired rotational engine speed and/or torque, a control unit having knowledge about the engine speed of the internal combustion engine calculates the rotational speed with which the third component must be operated, in order for the input shaft to the transmission device to obtain the desired rotational speed. A control unit activates the electrical machine, such that it provides the third component with the calculated rotational speed, and thus the input shaft to the transmission device with the desired rotational speed.
By connecting the internal combustion engine's output shaft, the electrical machine's rotor and the transmission device's input shaft with a planetary gear, the conventional clutch mechanism may be avoided. At acceleration of the vehicle, an increased torque must be delivered from the internal combustion engine and the electrical machine to the transmission device, and further to the vehicle's driving wheels. Since both the internal combustion engine and the electrical machine are connected with the planetary gear, the largest possible torque delivered by the internal combustion engine and the electrical machine will be limited by one of these drive units; i.e. the one whose maximum torque is lower than the other drive unit's maximum torque, having regard to the gear ratio between them. In case the electrical machine's highest torque is lower than the internal combustion engine's highest torque, having regard to the gear ratio between them, the electrical machine will not be able to generate a sufficiently large reaction torque to the planetary gear, which results in that the internal combustion engine may not transfer its highest torque to the transmission device and further to the vehicle's driving wheels. Thus, the highest torque that may be transferred to the transmission device is limited by the electrical machine's strength. This is also apparent from the so-called planet equation.
Using a conventional clutch, which disconnects the gearbox's input shaft from the internal combustion engine during shifting processes in the gearbox, entails disadvantages, such as heating of the clutch discs, resulting in wear of the clutch discs and an increased fuel consumption. A conventional clutch mechanism is also relatively heavy and costly. It also occupies a relatively large space in the vehicle.
In a vehicle, the space available for the drive arrangement is often limited. If the drive arrangement comprises several components, such as an internal combustion engine, an electrical machine, a gearbox and a planetary gear, the construction must be compact. If there are additional components, such as a regenerative braking device, the requirements that the components must have a compact construction are even more stringent. At the same time, the components in the drive arrangement must be designed with dimensions that are able to carry the required forces and torque.
For some types of vehicles, especially heavy vehicles and buses, a large number of gear steps are required. Thus, the number of components in the gearbox increases, which must also be dimensioned to be able to carry large forces and torque arising in such heavy goods vehicles. This results in an increase of the size and weight of the gearbox.
There are also requirements for high reliability and high operational security of the components comprised in the drive device. In case the gearbox comprises disc clutches, a wear arises, which impacts the reliability and life of the gearbox.
At regenerative braking, kinetic energy is converted into electric power, which is stored in an energy storage device, such as accumulators. One factor impacting on the life of the energy storage device is the number of cycles in which the energy storage device provides and extracts power to and from the electrical machines. The more cycles, the shorter the life of the energy storage device.
During some operating conditions, it is desirable to shut off the internal combustion engine in order to save fuel and to avoid cooling down of the internal combustion engine's exhaust aftertreatment system. The vehicle is then driven by the electrical machine. When a torque addition is required in the hybrid powertrain, or when the energy storage device must be charged, the internal combustion engine must be started quickly and efficiently.
A large torque is required to operate a heavy vehicle. Especially during the starting process and also under certain operating conditions, such as driving uphill, a large torque must be supplied to the driving shafts of the vehicle. In a hybrid vehicle, both the combustion engine and the electrical machine may generate a torque to the vehicle's driving shafts simultaneously. However, it has turned out that the torque generated jointly by the combustion engine and the electrical machine is insufficient to propel the vehicle in all operating conditions.
Conventional heavy vehicles may be equipped with a range gearbox, which considerably upshifts the torque from the vehicle's internal combustion engine to the driving shafts. Such a range gearbox doubles the number of gear ratio possibilities and usually comprises a planetary gear, having a low and a high gear, respectively, with which the gear ratio possibilities of the main gearbox may be divided into a low range position and a high range position. In the low range position, a downshift of the rotational speed occurs through the planetary gear, and in the high range position the gear ratio is 1:1 through the planetary gear.
The document EP-B1-1126987 shows a gearbox with double planetary gears. The sun wheel of each planetary gear is connected to an electrical machine, and the ring gears of the planetary gears are connected with each other. The planetary wheel carrier in each planetary gear is connected to a number of gear pairs, so that an infinite number of gear steps is obtained. Another document, EP-B1-1280677, also shows how the planetary gears may be bridged with a gear step arranged on the internal combustion engine's output shaft.
Document US-A1-20050227803 shows a vehicle transmission with two electrical machines, connected to the respective sun wheels in two planetary gears. The planetary gears have a common planetary wheel carrier, which is connected to the transmission's input shaft.
The document WO2008/046185-A1 shows a hybrid transmission with two planetary gears, wherein one electrical machine is connected to one of the planetary gears and a double clutch interacts with the second planetary gear. Both planetary gears also interact with each other via a cogwheel transmission.